The Bat-Mobile
by NuRiko
Summary: Ken's got a brand new car... And everyone is itching to get their hands on it.


THE BAT MOBILE

"Oh my. Ken your car is so cool. Can Kari, Sora, Mimi and me go for a ride and go to that new club with you? Pretty please." Yolei asked her eyes shinning and her eyelashes batting.

"Sure. I still have money from lunch about $180 bucks. 

TO THE BAT MOBILE." Ken smiled and the girls' mouths opened in amazement and got even happier.

"B... b... but what about us we have cars too, we also have money" The other guy said with looks of astonishment.

"Um sorry to bust this to you but sport cars and convertibles are 

so old fashioned and you guys only have $4 bucks or maybe less." Sora said as she put her arms around Ken's neck.

"And no one rides around in Limos unless they're the driver. And Hummers who do you think you are G.I Joe." Mimi said as she climbed in to the seat behind Ken

"But we were here-" Davis started to say but Kari stopped him

"Don't even think about putting the guilt trick on us. Come on Ken lets leave these losers." Kari said as she winked at Ken. And turned on some loud pop music.

THE BAT MOBILE screeched away with the girls and Ken laughing.

"I will get him back. I will have girls crowding around me because of my cool brand new car. I will have revenge." Davis yelled at the sky.

"Calm down Davis. We all will have revenge but me first." Tai said with a glint of evil in his voice and eyes.

*******

Next Day when Ken woke up after a long night and had his coffee and he went out to get his newspaper and check out his new car. But when he got there all he found was a blue business card saying 

"Meow Hair Cut and Salon, for those fancy people."

"Hello Ken. OH MY, what happened to your car, Did some one steal it. Who could have done such a thing?" Davis exclaimed very sarcastically. While holding black shiny keys to the black shiny car that was behind him. It was THE BAT MOBILE.

"You, you stole my car. I'll sue you, I'll call the police." Ken threatened. 

"Ha ha ha. No one would believe you. Cause we are best friends and every one knows it. And you have no evidence." Davis said with the keys twirling around one finger.

"Oh but I do have evidence. This Card!" Ken smiled an evil grin as he showed Davis the card 

"Damn. But wait that card doesn't have my name on it, it could be anyone's business card. And I just had them printed last night so I never touched them. So ha ha ha. I'll be right back." 

"Give me my car back" Ken whined and stomped on the pavement.

"No I can't be a whinie-pinie. But I will get revenge on Davis." Ken whispered under his breath as he stared at the ground. When Ken finally lifted his head up Davis was coming outside wearing black leather jacket and baggy pants. And to top that of he had Men-in-Black sunglasses. Davis got in to his brand new car He drove away laughing at the top of his lungs.

"OO hi Davis. Nice car can I have a ride. He he" Kari giggled

"Sure as long as you share more room for Mimi, Yolei and Sora." Davis said acting like he was the king of the world.

"Okay but first how much money do you? Hmmm." Mimi asked. 

Before Davis could answer he noticed Ken in a helicopter. 

"At least $700 bucks. Maybe more" Davis said trying to hurry the girls into the car before Ken spotted them.

Davis and the four girls drove around and shopped but they finally found a nice bar to get a drink and to dance in. 

Mean while Tai drove past this bar and noticed THE BAT MOBILE and of course you know what happened. Tai Kamiya the perfect child, the perfect soccer player, the perfects guy. Stole the perfect car. Who would suspect him? Well when Davis and Kari, Sora, Yolei and Mimi came out of the bar and saw that the car was stolen. Those four girls looked at Davis and thought there was no point in hanging around him anymore cause he had no car, they spent all his money and he wasn't all that hot.

Well anyway Tai was driving around and noticed that Mimi, Sora, Yolei and Kari were walking down the street with a few million bags in their hands.

"Hello ladies. Need a ride?" Tai asked with a smooth cool voice.

"Oh yes. Yes please." Mimi replied. And all the girls ran on to the rode threw their bags into the trunk as it popped open closed the trunk and hopped into the car. But Tai not only noticed the girls he also noticed Davis walking down the sidewalk. 

"Hey Davis. Where is your car?" Sora said grinning and laughing. 

"Shut up." Davis snarled.

The girls laughed once more and drove off. It was lunchtime when THE BAT MOBILE drove away from Davis. And it was a hour after when Matt and TK stole THE BAT MOBILE.

Matt and TK not only picked up Mimi, Sora, Kari and Yolei they also picked up Jun and a couple of anonymous girls.

But when Joe tried to steal the car all he did was burn the engine, after he did this he ran as fast as the wind. When the girls found out after coming from an open early dance club they left TK and Matt in a flash. Matt and TK left to go home and stalk up on food. This is when Cody came and found out the engine was burned but he didn't care as long as he was standing beside it and sometimes in it he still looked cool. But when Sora and Mimi passed by thing heated up.

"Hi Mimi. Hi Sora. Want a ride home?" Cody asked playing it cool.

"Um not in that car that car is so old." Mimi said in disgust.

Ken in his helicopter spotted THE BAT MOBILE and flew down only to see that Cody had THE BAT MOBILE now.

"Come on girls just hop in for me. And maybe we could have a bite." Cody pleaded

"No" said Sora.

"Hello Ladies. Need a ride?" Ken asked over the noise of his helicopter.

"Oh my god. Sora we have to go to the beach we could try our new bathing suits and we have Davis's around some where. Come on." Mimi said excitedly.

"Okay lets go." Sora said and the two girls hopped into the helicopter following Ken and leaving the poor pitiful Cody all alone. Cody walked off leaving the car and keys behind. The Helicopter left. But that wasn't the last of it. Along came Izzy he saw the car, he liked the car, he fixed the car, he conquered THE BAT MOBILE. And drove off into the sunset. 


End file.
